


Any Other Way

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [31]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy, Karma, and their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Way

Amy smiled as the a small girl shrieked and ran through the kitchen. Karma entered after the child, smiling. “She's bouncing off the walls this morning.”

A wry look found a place on the blonde's face. “She's always bouncing off the walls.”

Karma's smile turned sweet and indulgent. “But, she's ours.”

“Back in high school, I dreamed, but I never thought we would end up here.” Arms encircled Amy's waist and a chin leaned on her shoulder.

“Well, I didn't make it easy—“

“No, you didn't!” Amy snorted.

“But, I loved you then and I love you now.” Karma kissed Amy's ear.

Amy turned her head and brought their lips together, kissing her slow and deep. Suddenly, a bundle of energy ran into the room and wrapped around Amy's leg. “Momma, momma!”

“Yes, my love?”

“Can we go to the park today?” The toddler looked at the blonde with wide blue eyes.

“What do you think, mom? Should we go to the park today?” Amy asked Karma.

The child's eyes turned to Karma and the brunette laughed. “Yeah, sweetie, we can go to the park. Let me grab my jacket.”

Karma caught Amy's gaze. “I wouldn't have any one else to be my partner on this crazy ride.”

“Me either. Come on.”

The three of them walked to the park hand in hand.


End file.
